


「Black Clover x Reader One Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Horror, Love, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots with your favorite Black Clover characters~





	「Black Clover x Reader One Shots」

**i.**

Even Yami, a man who lived his life freely day by day, had his own deep regrets. Some were minor, like eating far too much food that one dinner or even when he gambled away a whole month's pay for nothing in return. Although they seemed like his biggest dilemma at the moment, he knew now that they didn't even come close to the three that left such anguish in his heart.

You were his absolute everything and for the longest time and that remained true. But as his little squad of misfits that originally comprised of just you and a few others started to grow year after year, so did the responsibilities placed onto him. The Black Bulls was no longer a place where he could just lounge around and get drunk with the other guild members. No, there was more and more work to be done with each passing day which left him on the verge of passing out by nightfall.

You understood his hardships; you truly did, though it didn't alleviate the pain you felt when you realized another lonesome day passed by without his company. As a fellow Magic Knight, you knew all too well how grueling of a job it could be, especially for the captains. You could only hope that things would soon go back to how they used to be.

As for Yami, the man used to rarely even leave his bed, he was now doing nothing aside from his work for King Julius. Even he wasn't completely oblivious towards your feelings of loneliness, yet he pushed them to the side thinking he could make it up to you; thinking that a few days of heartache could be made up once he was able to continue spending every waking moment with you. Little did he know that those days would soon turn into weeks, and those weeks into months.

By the end of it all, it was too late.

**ii.**

Yami's never-ending exhaustion turned him bitter. He never meant for it to happen like that, but soon his only communication with you was through arguing. It was never about anything specific nor due to anything either of you did; it was merely just pent up frustration being let out on the wrong person.

"What a warm welcome," he muttered to himself as he entered the bedroom the two of you shared.

Lying on the bed was you, your back facing Yami as you read the book in your hands. You didn't even bother glancing at him even when he got in bed next to you. He wasn't even entirely sure what he was expecting from you anyway, but it pissed him off either way.

"Are you just gonna keep reading that damn book of yours?"

Slamming the book shut, you sat up. "And what would you like me to do? Greet you with a loving smile and ask you how your day was? Because last time I did that, that made you angry too. So  _please,_ what is it that you want me to do?"

You were right. As of late, it seemed like no matter what anyone did, no matter who they were, it angered him in some way. It wasn't ever you; not even in the slightest, albeit he could never bring himself to explain it no matter how hard he tried. In the end, he was merely a hot-headed man who was bad with words.

All he could do was hope that things would go back to how they used to be; a time where these arguments with you would merely be something of the past.

**iii.**

Back before everything changed, neither you or Yami would ever leave for a mission without exchanging three simple words: I love you. It was the only time he would ever dare utter such words of affection, though you didn't mind it. They were said almost as if it was a wish of luck; as if he was saying, "I'll be waiting, so please come back."

But ever since the arguing grew worse, neither of you spoke those words anymore despite how simple they were. Despite this, you expected him to say something,  _anything,_  loving when you were assigned to go on your first dangerous mission since the arguing started, though your hopes were soon crushed.

Once the day you were set to leave with your fellow squad members arrived, Yami merely stood there and said nothing. Not a word was spoken nor any sign of concern was present on his face. You both wanted to say something, though neither of you could bring yourselves to say it. In the end, you left with your heart crushed.

It wasn't until after you left that Yami wished he would've said something, but all he could do was wait for your return and so he did. Day in and day out he waited for the time where he could finally tell you he loved you once more. It was only when his squad members returned that he realized that the opportunity had already passed him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you, dammit!" he muttered repeatedly, but it was too late.

They might've been words of good luck, but even they were incapable of bringing you back from the grave.


End file.
